


Oblivious

by AnotherCoolKid



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCoolKid/pseuds/AnotherCoolKid
Summary: What if Beca Mitchel is not as oblivious as everyone thinks she is? What if she is just scared that she's wrong?Set during PP2 and no Jesse. Bechloe end game so obliviously cannon divergence.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction ever, so any and all criticism would be appreciated. Also I have dyslexia so I make a lot of spelling errors and spellcheck can only do so much. I'm sorry. I own nothing but my stupidity. And this one really stupid hat my dad gave to me. Enjoy the story!

Past Beca liked to think she had a pretty good idea of where her life was going. Sure, collage was just an annoying pit stop, but then it was off to making music in L.A. and all her dreams would come true. She could put her screwed up life behind her. Then she met Chloe Beale. Past Beca wasn't fond of the thoughts that name brought to her head. Present Beca had learned to live with it though, and she had also learned to live with the flirting. And the whispers of "oblivious" she heard the other Bellas say behind her back after the flirting. And the sad, fake, smiles Chloe would give her after the brunette found some heterosexual way to respond. Past Beca wouldn't like to admit that it was getting harder to come up with heterosexual explanations. Past Beca wouldn't like to admit that she didn't think that she was heterosexual. Not any more. Not since Chloe. Past Beca was the one to shoot all those defensive comments at Chloe when they first met, as pay back for getting too close to Past Beca's walls. Present Beca was the one who chose to come to the Bellas audition. No, Past and Present Beca didn't get along very well when it came to the subject of Chloe Beale. And basically every major life choice Beca had made thus far. That included the events that followed the argument Emily Junk started soon after joining the Bellas.

\------------------------------------------

"I've been here for all of three days, and even I can see that Chloe is head over heels in love with you Beca!" Emily all but screamed.   
"Yeah short stack. How have you not noticed?" Amy questioned.  
Beca bit her lip. "I have."   
"Why havn't you done anything about it then?" Was the type of question that all the Bellas screamed at her.   
Beca didn't respond until they had stopped talking. "BecauseIruineverythingItouch," The short brunette wispered too fast for anyone to hear.   
"What was that?"  
"BECAUSE I RUIN, EVERYTHING I TOUCH!" Beca yelled. She then stormed upstairs into her room and shut the door. 

\------------------------------------------

Beca had counted to 86 before Stacie gently knocked at the door.   
"Beca?" The taller brunette asked, "May I come in?"   
When there was no response, Stacie took her silence as a yes and let herself in. Despite the door being locked. The taller girl didn't say anything, she just sat on the foot of Beca's bed and waited for her to speak first.   
"I'm guessing your only here because you drew the shortest straw?" Beca finally spat out. At Stacie's eyebrow raise she continued, "I know you guys do that whenever I get mad. Hell, you do that whenever one of the Bellas storm off, so I've even done it before! I know all your secrets, Conrad."  
"Maybe. But I'm still trying to figure out at least some of yours," Stacie fired back. "Mitchell." She added on.   
"I'm not stupid," Beca stated.  
Stacie blinked. Once. Twice. "No one said you were."   
"Not stupid. Like, oblivious. I'm not oblivious. I... I know Chloe likes me. I've known for a long time. I've lived with the girl for years now Stacie! How could I not see it?"  
"Then why havn't you done anything about it? Is it... because you don't like her back?"  
"NO!" Beca was quick to say. "No. I just..." She just kinda shrugged, which made Stacie frown.   
"You just what?" Stacie gently touched Beca's foot.   
The other girl just shrugged again. This only led to Stacie deepening her frown.   
"Beca." The taller girl moved her face closer, looking intently at the other brunette. "You just what?"   
Beca sighed and finally relented. "I just... I just don't want to ruin what we have."   
When Stacie only responded via another eye brow raise, Beca continued. "Right now, everything is great. We're best friends. We do everything together. She always stands by me. We always partner for the same thing. She knows what I'm thinking without me having to say anything. She knows what to do to make me happy when I'm not. Stacie, that girl spent FOUR YEARS breaking down my walls. Four years ago I would have scoffed if someone had told me I'd be in the situation I'm in. But now? Well, now I'm in it. I'm stuck. I can risk everything I have with Chloe now, for something even better. But that comes with the major downside of how often couples break up. And if we break up nothing will ever be the same again. I can't vent to my ex about my break up! I can't cry on my ex's shoulder because I miss her. I can't have my best friend back if we break up. I can't risk losing the best thing in my life!"   
Stacie sighed, and studied Beca's face for a moment. "Well, moron, you might end up losing her anyways if you keep shutting down her advances! Or what if she ends up with someone else? Would you like that? What if we're all at some... a capella tour thing and you watch Chloe make out with some guy. You watch her make out with some guy because you took too long! Would you like that?" Stacie had moved from the foot of her bed to right next to Beca.   
"Would you let that happen?"   
"Well, what if I'm not there."  
"Why wouldn't you be there?"  
"I don't know! Just, hypotheticly, I'm not there and everybody else is... celabrating on some other side of the stadium we just go finished performing on. And your standing there, watching Chloe make out with this guy you all met on the tour. Would you like that Beca?"  
Beca shook her head. "Not really."   
"Then do something about it." Stacie ordered. She then got up and walked out.   
Beca shut her eyes and groaned. No, the brunette thought to herself, Past Beca would not like this at all. 

\------------------------------------------

Beca didn't open her eyes again until she heard another person knocking on her door. Only, this time it wasn't Stacie or any unlucky victim who drew the shortest straw.   
"Hey Becs," Chloe greeted gently after opening the door. She then practically threw herself onto Beca's bed and looked up into her steel blue eyes. "Amy said you were upset. Care to explain or should I guess?"  
Beca laughed. "You wouldn't be able to guess what my problem is this time if I gave you a thousand guesses."  
"Twenty bucks says I can do it in three," Chloe replied with a smile.   
"Your on Beale."  
"Ok. One. You stubbed your toe really hard against the coffee table this morning and now your like super mad and you want to take over Canada because nothing ever bad happens to that country?"   
Beca stared at her. "What? No. Not even close,"  
Chloe sighed. "Ok, number two. You found out Amy's dad is really some evil gold digger and wants to destroy the world and you and Amy came to rescue me and the other Bellas instead of calling the cops that could have sent in a real stealth team instead of two collage grad singers BUT just before the job was done you woke up and realized that it was all just a dream because that's too ridiculous to really happen, but the dream was so real you don't know what is the dream world or reality?"  
"Why are these all so oddly specific? And wrong? I think I hear twenty dollars calling my name!"   
Chloe's smile only broadedned. "Last one. Your upset because you have finally hit a breaking point in ignoring my flirting and the fact that your in love with me but you don't want to risk losing what we already have and your really scared that I won't like you as a romantic partner and that I would ditch you or break your heart and I would be out of your life forever and that tears you up inside because you can't imagine a life with me so the thought of me going away terrifies you but the only way you know how to express fear is by lashing out for that is how you grew up and its just an instinct now despite knowings its not the right thing to do but you don't care because you love me,"  
Beca stared at Chloe before speaking again after that one. Past Beca was telling her to bolt because thats what Beca always did whenever someone got to close. That's what she did with Jesse. But she couldn't bring herself to do that with Chloe.   
"Stacie told you, didn't she?" Beca whispered, no longer looking Chloe in the eyes.   
"She sung like a canary the moment I walked through the door." Chloe admitted. "So am I right?"  
Beca bit her lip, eyes darting back to the red head before her. "Ok, maybe I am in love with you. And maybe I never told you because I'm a coward and I don't like change. Maybe I never responded to your flirting because I was scared I was wrong. Maybe I ignored the whispers of "oblivious" I pretend I can't hear the girls whisperer. Maybe, some nights, I dream the perfect dream of you and me against the world. I'm a DJ and your... well your job often changes but usually its either a teacher or a vet and we're together and just happy and we have a kid who always looks like you most likely because the idea of having children terrifies me and I-"  
"Hey Beca," Chloe interrupted, propping herself up with her elbow.   
"Um... yeah?"   
"Now that we have both admitted that we are in love with each other-"  
"You have technically not done that yet."  
"Oh right. Ok well I'm in love with you. There? There. So anyways. Now that we have both admitted that we are in love with each other, am I allowed to kiss you to get you to shut up?"  
Beca sat up as well, bringing the two of them much closer. "What ever you want dude."  
"Perfect."  
So Chloe closed the very little space in between them and ended up pinning Beca up against her head board. Chloe tasted of Beca's watermelon chap stick that often "accidentally" ended up in Chloe's room. It was perfect. That was until a very high pitched squeal of "finally" had the two of them breaking apart.   
"Legacy, your not very good at this whole spying thing, are you?" Amy hissed from the doorway. Behind her were Stacie and CR. On the other side was Emily, Flo, and Lily.   
"Your one to talk. You almost gave us away five times!" CR hissed.   
"Key word: almost. Legacy is the one who did give us away," Amy accused. She then turned her head back to Chloe and Beca, "As much as I have been wanting this to happen, I have always hoped it would be in Gingers room, not my joint one with Beca,"   
The two captains glared at the rest of the Bellas, until Chloe broke the silence.   
"Stace, shut the door."  
"On it captain!" Stacie then complied to her promise and lead the Bellas away from Beca's room. The rest of the night was fun for the new couple. Not for Amy, who had to sleep in Chloe's room due to hers being... occupied.   
Past Beca may have gagged at that night. Or laughed. Or just walked away. But really, even she would have thought it was perfect. For deep inside those walls Chloe had spent all those extra years at collage destroying, buried away under the hardships of her life, was the real Beca. The one that had only started to reveal herself to the world again due to the one and only Chloe Beale.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and if you didn't I would appreciate the feed back so my work can get better. Thanks for reading this far! See ya!


End file.
